deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 11 of 91: Cfp (Tian/Christian) v MoA (Master)
Chirstian Kenway/Tian Sheng: The name-changing assissin-general Attacking Master: The unknown general from the East Note: If MoA isn't active in normal wiki life by the end of this battle, he's getting booted from the tournament, and all other entrants will get auto-wins against him. Second Note: These next two battles will determine the fate of the tournament. I've been getting very few votes, so the amount of votes I do get will determine if the tourney gets cancelled or not. Prologue The man known as Master stormed out of the dining hall. No one respected him. Not only did he only find out about the meetings by accident, but everyone had followed Lloyd's lead and had started calling him Billybob. He swore he would show them all, but all he had to show was a tie. Against the general considered one of the poorest of the lot. And they even liked him better. "Oh, if it isn't the emo general," Austonio said, popping out of nowhere. He had no idea how Austonio did that, just that it was as disconcerting as the fact that he'd made a nest on his head for his cat. Out of his pants, no less. The man known as Master was trying very hard not to look down. "What do you want?" "Well, Billybob, I think Nicholas has an interest in you. He says that the bees might be coming from your room." "Not the goddamn bees again," someone mutters. The man known as Master turned to see Yao and Kenway entering the dining room. Glaring at Kenway's back, he turns back to Austonio. Then he gets up from the floor, head spinning. "WHAT. THE. HELL??" "Oh, you deserved a slap. It might just help you get over yourself. But maybe this will help," Austonio says, grabbing a potted plant and upending it over his fellow general. You're up. And stop embarrassing me. Great. Even my host hates me. Master thought, grumbling as he headed towards his fight. I have to win this one. ''' Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Main Hand: Ild Polearm: Jida Lance Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow Off Hand: Flanged Mace Armor: Steel Lamellar and no helmet Single Combat accepted. |-| Army = Defense 7,500 total 3,000 Infantry carrying Ilds and Turko-Mongol sabers 4,000 Archers using Recurve Bows 500 Elite Infantry carrying Glaives, Jida Lances Tactics: Last stand and will never give up. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Christian Kenway is drinking with his generals and his men, trying to keep morale up for the coming fight. He’d given his orders already, so he didn’t worry about taking another round. He was on his… his… well, he couldn’t remember, but he asked for another drink anyway. Abdu Shalim carried his commander’s passed out body back to his tent, helped by one of the infantrymen. '''I’m not going to envy him come morning, he thought, I hope he can command. The man known as Master paced up and down in his quarters, trying to formulate a plan through his frustration. His men had taken to calling him “Billybob.” He didn’t know why that pissed him of so much, but it was interfering with his planning. He had to come up with a strategy quickly. 1 Month, 10 Days, 12 Hours. Abdu Shalim met with the small group that came under a white flag, carrying what appeared to be a human-shaped dagger rack. “We would like to meet your general, sir,” a soldier said, “I am the leader for now, at least until General Kenway gets over his hangover.” “Well, sir, we have the body of our leader here. We’re surrendering.” A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 10 Days, 12 Hours, 40 Minutes. *Total Losses: 7,923 **Christian: 423 **Master: 7,500 And MoA is kicked out of the tournament. All of his fights will be considered wins. Category:Blog posts